Semana CedfiaCedfia Week 2019
by Romanticlocopie
Summary: En honor a la semana de Cedfia en Tumblr, he estado escribiendo los tópicos correspondientes. Les dejo mis One-Shots inconexos sobre esta pareja. (Adult!SofiaxCedric). (Puede que me demore más de lo previsto)


Encantia estaba siendo atacada. Finalmente, luego de una guerra de más de 2 años con el reino de Caltoria. El pueblo enemigo había logrado atravesar las fronteras y abierto fuego contra ellos.  
La gente de los pueblos de Encantia corría despavorida. Muchos habían logrado escapar y buscaban pasar la frontera sin ser vistos. Muchos padres de familia querían quedarse del lado del Rey y ayudarlo a luchar. También muchos habían sido asesinados, ya sea a sangre fría o bajo los incendios provocados por las tropas del Rey de Caltoria.  
En el palacio, miles de hombres se alistaban bajo las órdenes del capitán de la guardia y sus subalternos. El Rey Roland estaba devastado, pero dispuesto a morir luchando por su pueblo. Agitado daba indicaciones a diestra y siniestra, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de tronos. La gente entraba y salía agitada del lugar.  
—¡Cedric!—Bramó, sobresaltando a su familia.  
—Sí, su majestad—exclamó él, jadeante, mientras aparecía en la habitación.  
—Haz aparecer a Miranda y Sofía en algún lugar seguro, algún reino amigo. ¿Puedes hacer eso?  
—Sí, majestad.—Respondió preocupado.  
No hubo terminado de decir esa frase y el rey besó a Sofía en la mejilla, a su mujer en los labios y salió corriendo, seguido de 2 generales expectantes de indicaciones.  
Amber se encontraba segura en Tangu, se había casado hace 1 año con el Príncipe Zandar y nada debía pasarle ahí. James era guardia de la caballería y se encontraba en terreno desde que se supo la noticia.  
Cedric volteó a mirar a los 2 miembros restantes de la familia. Miranda abrazaba con pavor a su hija, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, más para sí que para Sofía, teniendo en cuenta que ella se encontraba preocupantemente más tranquila.  
Cedric cruzó una mirada intensa con la joven. —Que ni se te ocurra—amenazó ella, manteniendo alzada su mirada, mientras abrazaba a su temblorosa madre.  
De haber estado en otra situación él hubiera bufado burlonamente ante su terquedad. En vez, separó a madre e hija y habló a la Reina. La tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos con un rastro de culpa.  
—La cuidaré con mi vida, se lo prometo.—Le aseguró. Miranda lo miró sin comprender y antes de poder decir nada, él agregó.— lo siento, majestad.  
La reina desapareció en un humo blanco. —Está en Avalor, va a estar bien.—se excusó innecesariamente.—Ahora sígueme.  
Sofía obedeció sin dudar y ambos salieron corriendo con dirección a la torre.  
Agradecía profundamente que Cedric no la hubiera enviado lejos con su madre. Él la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que lucharía para defender a Encantia aunque le costara la vida.  
Corrieron por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, mientras escuchaban gritos y explosiones fuera de él, poniéndolos a ambos nerviosos.  
Cedric abrió la puerta del taller de un golpe y Sofía entró tras él.  
—Probablemente la frontera este esté despejada, y es la mejor opción para guíar a la gente al extranjero. Si conjuramos unas cuantas carretas podemos acelerar el proceso. Si unimos fuerzas con las brujas, puede que detengamos la masacre en poco tiempo. Lucinda debe estar ya ayudando a la gente de Dunwiddie.  
Sofía continuaba hablando sin parar mientras buscaba unas varitas e ingredientes, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Cedric leía un libro de la pequeña y poco frecuentada sección de hecizos de magia negra.  
—¿Qué tienes en mente?—le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él a leer lo que estaba leyendo, pero se sorprendió cuando él apartó el libro de ella y lo llevó hacia su pecho, como ocultándolo.  
Sofía lo miró confundida.  
—¿Qué...?  
—Sofía, debes saber que no hay posibilidad de que te deje quedarte. Se lo prometí a tu pdre, a tu madre y a mi mismo un sin fin de veces —¡Pero-!  
—No está sujeto a discusión.—Espetó con seriedad.  
—¿Cómo que no está sujeto a discusión? ¿Ahora te sientes con derecho a tomar decisiones por mí?  
Sofía estaba enfurecida, y Cedric le encontraba la razón, pero no podía arriesgarse.  
Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante.  
—¿Y por qué no me enviaste con mi madre?  
El sonrió amargamente mientras volvía a guardar el libro evitando que Sofía pudiera leer su título —No considero que estés lista en términos mágicos para enfrentarte a una guerra, querida, pero ya aprobaste la lección de aparición a larga distancia con una nota sobresaliente, si mal no recurdo. Con esa cabeza dura, sé que enviarte lejos no será suficiente para apartarte de aquí.  
Sofía estaba atónita. Cedric se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.  
—Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, y no es que no confíe en ti, es que no confío en esta guerra. No sé si tienen hechiceros o brujos o armas desconocidas y no voy a arriesgarme a ponerte en peligro.  
Sofía lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
—Tú no me estás poniendo en peligro, ¡Yo soy la que quiere pelear!  
—Y no puedo permitírtelo si es que tengo el poder de evitarlo.  
Con esta frase acercó una mano a su bolsillo, mientras con la otra mantenía la de Sofía, y sacó de ahí su varita familiar.  
Sofía abrió los ojos en sorpresa.  
—Cedric, no vayas a cometer una estupidez.  
—Si eso te mantiene a salvo, lo haré.  
Luego la apuntó con la varita y mustitó:  
—Potest indultum Nada salió de la varita, pero sí algo salió de Sofía, y sintió un mareo por un segundo.  
—¿Qué hiciste?—Susurró angustiada.  
Cedric volvió a guardar la varita y la tomó nuevamente de las manos.  
—Confío en que algún día me perdonarás.—dijo llevando las manos de ella hacia su boca para besarlas temblorosamente.  
—¿Qué hiciste?—Repitió ahora con lágrimas en los ojos ante la actitud de despedida de Cedric.  
—Anulé tu magia. Solo la recuperarás si yo te lanzo el contrahechizo o si muero, lo que pase primero.  
Sofía lanzó un grito ahogado ante la frase.  
—Te enviaré con tu madre, y ahora estoy seguro de que no podrás volver, al menos no por magia. —Yo... yo... estoy furiosa—Sollozó, aun mirándolo, pero comprendoendo que no le quedaban muchas alternativas. Se sentía muy débil y no le gustaba.  
—Lo sé, mi amor.—tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos secando las lágrimas.—pero me lo agradecerás. —Claro que no, ¿Qué hay de ti?—Susurró poniendo sus manos sobre las de él.  
—No lo sé. No sé cuanto dure esta guerra, cuantos sobrevivirán o quién la ganará. Solo sé que tú estarás segura y eso es lo que importa.  
—Es injusto—volvió a sollozar.  
—Yo no lo veo así. Ahora, el tiempo apremia, debes irte. Nos veremos pronto, y todo estará bien—mintió en vano, y luego depositó un amargo y necesario beso de despedida en sus labios. —Cedric, no-  
—Te quiero, Sofía.  
Fue lo último que escuchó antes de reaparecer junto a su madre y la familia real de Avalor, que la miraron sorprendidos pero aliviados, y se acercaron a ella preguntándole mil cosas a la vez. Sofía, sin embargo, tenía su mirada perdida y las mejillas con sus lágrimas frescas. Su madre trató de ayudarla a reincorporarse, pero ella volvió a caer al suelo. El dolor y la incertibumbre le pesaba en el corazón como una roca, y el destino sabía que así sería por un largo tiempo. 


End file.
